Tiempos Oscuros
by jeffersongongora
Summary: Luego de que Issei quedara en medio de un combate contra Vali decide seguir adelante en su vida hasta el momento que se encuentre con el de nuevo pero sin saber que tras aquello despierta un nuevo enemigo pero no tan nuevo para las tres fracciones ahora Issei debe saber como enfrentar este nuevo enemigo para poder proteger a sus amigos y a sus seres queridos de esta nueva amenaza
1. Chapter 1

Bueno después de un largoooo tiempo vine con un nuevo fic XD este es de High School DxD tenia este proyecto pero no me animaba andaba entre kung fu panda pero decidí esto como en todo los personajes de High School DxD no m pertenecen

Capítulo 1 El nuevo comienzo y el despertar

Un bello día (este comienza desde que Asia Rias Akeno lo abrazaron por igual) era el momento de las clases todo estaba tranquilo issei pero noto algo una chica con un traje negro el cual lo miro y sonrió y cuando issei pestaño ya no estaba pero se sorprendió no sabía que sucedía

Profesor: señor issei sucede algo lo veo distraído (notando la mirada como de perdido de issei) sucede algo ¿?

Issei: no es que abría jurado ver una chica que me miro pero desapareció

Profesor: debe ser su imaginación o quizás debe estar enfermo pase a la enfermería

Issei: (confundido ¿?) no tranquilo profesor disculpe de verdad no se preocupe si

El profesor no dijo nada solo asintió y sigo dando clases pero tan lejos de ese lugar en un lugar alejado de toda la vida misma en una montaña oscura avía un monte el cual comenzó a moverse con fuerza al igual que la tierra dentro de la montaña avía cadenas con fuerzas pegadas y unidas a la montaña mientras que frente a él estaba unas personas sonriendo al ver lo que tanto avía esperado

Sombra1: Al fin su despertar ha comenzado ni Vali Lucifer podrá contra nuestro Señor

Sombra2: (admirando las cadenas que estaban por romperse) Nuestro amo al fin ha despertado tras su sueño su despertar luego de su encierro hace 3000 años

Sombra3: Padre (se le cae una lagrima de felicidad) más de 3000 años ahora juntos nadie nos volverá a separar nunca más despierta Padre ven a nosotros ven con tus hijos despierta rey Oscuro

De pronto lo que estaba encadenado abre sus ojos los cuales son rojo como la sangre y un fuerte gruñido se escucha pero de pronto ángeles demonios y ángeles caídos aparecieron cuando así fue un demonio grito "No puede ser se ha despertado debemos detenerlo ahora" pero al intentarlo las tres sobras se colocaron frente a esos intrusos que avían osado molestar el despertar de su amo y Señor pero antes de ir algo paso los tres líderes de las facciones aparecieron

Michael: (mirando con terror quien despertaba) Oh mi Dios no puede ser el está despertando

Azazel: Así que lograron que despertara que desdicha ahora podremos acabar con el

Sirzechs: (algo serio) Sabes bien que no podemos acabar con el solo detenerlo ahora mismo

Y así fue dictado mientras los ángeles demonios y ángeles caídos se enfrentaba a los tres intrusos pero los esfuerzos de ellos fueron por gusto ya que fue muy tarde avían destruido a la mitad de las fuerzas de los líderes de las tres fracciones se colocaron a los tres intrusos en un movimiento lanzaron sus ataques enviándolos contra los pilares que sostenían las cadenas del encarcelado y el ultimo choco contra al suelo cerca de su amo y Señor levanto la mano con lágrimas en sus ojos

Sombra3: (Vos temblorosa) P..padre al fin has despertado por favor no me dejes Padre (sus ojos se van cayendo)

Y queda inconsciente las tres fracciones estaban feliz pero en eso la tierra misma comenzó a temblar en todo el mundo desbordando las ciudades con un temblor catastrófico pero issei algo paso cuando se levantó por el temblor pero en ese momento "todos pagaran mi encierro todos morirán por haberme encerrado durante tantos milenios cada uno de mi pueblo morirán comenzando con Vali lucifer y Albion como tu Issei y tu compañero Ddraig todos pagaran mi encierro" cuando así fue issei sintió un gran miedo recorrer su cuerpo por alguna razón y miro el horizonte a la dirección de donde estaba los lideres de las tres fracciones sucedía algo

¿?: Como se atreven a detener mi despertar (Ve a quien estaba frente de, el cuándo su mano cae quedando inconsciente) Como se atreven como se atreven (Saca su cabeza entre las cadenas) Pagaran los mandare a su muerte "Caos oscuro"

Los tres líderes de las fracciones se sorprendieron al ver como sacaba la cabeza aun sin terminar su despertar acumulo un poder oscuro y lo arrojo asía los tres líderes de las tres fracciones los cuales huyeron rápidamente como los demás soldados de cada fracción pero se volvió loco aquel ser encarcelado lanzando grandes cantidades de poder en todas parte las cadenas estaban brillando parece ser que trataban de detener a su prisionero de pronto las tres sombras despertaron mirando con miedo como su Amo y Señor estaba comenzando a desesperarse

Sombra1: Amo no lo haga debe detenerse ahora mismo

Sombra2: Por favor Señor si sigue así no podrá seguir con su poder

Sombra3: Padre no lo hagas (Llorando) no te quiero perder no lo hagas Papa

De pronto el encarcelado abrió sus ojos y sus pupilas se achicaron dejando ver en su reflejo a una pequeña frente a él como de unos 13 años al verla solo pudo murmurar unas palabras "Huyan de aquí ahora" tras dictar aquello un circulo negro apareció debajo de ellos asiéndolos desaparecer mientras el encarcelado miraba como aquella niña trataba de alcanzarlo con su mano el solo saco una tratando de alcanzarla pero no sirvió esta desapareció

¿?: Te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos por ahora ten cuidado nos veremos pronto hija mía (Sus pupilas se achican) Ahora de salir de aquí "Onda de Caos"

Tan rápido una fuerte explosión se dio en el terreno muerto que estaba encarcelado los líderes de las tres fracciones se sorprendieron al ver la horrenda explosión que se produjo supieron que nadie sobrevivirá a eso ni siquiera el que estaba encarcelado mientras cada uno de ellos ordenaban que se fueran sus soldados mientras Azazel iba de regreso a la escuela para encontrarse con Rias Gremory pero nunca supo que era seguido por los tres seres que trataron de despertar a su Amo y Señor mientras tanto en la academia issei estaba con sus amigos en la zona de protección en caso de algún temblor al estar cerca

Rias: Todos se encuentran bien no es así Akeno y los demás

Akeno: Ara, ara presidenta todo estamos bien pero issei-Kun algo te sucede

Issei: (Ve a sus amigos) Debo decirle algo que sucedió en el comienzo del temblor

Asía: Que puede ser para que este así Issei-San

Koneko: Issei-sempai se te ve algo serio que pudo haber pasado

Issei suspira y le dice lo que escucho aquella voz pero no solo eso sí ,no que vio a un chico similar como él y Vali pero que este era diferente ya que parece que poseía un sacre gear muy diferente y muy fuerte ya que este era de un color negro y una gema de color dorada en su brazo derecho y su forma era como si tuviera dos filosas filo (como si fuera de una guadaña el filo en ambos lado e.e) era como la de Issei pero en este caso más fina y de una sola escama pero sus garras eran filosas se podría ver pero lo que más le preocupo fue su poder ya que dentro de él se pudo ver una especie de dragón con los ojos dorados por lo que asusto a issei tras dictar su relato todos se sorprendieron en eso llego a Azazel y noto todo el desastre

Issei: Azazel donde estaba sabe lo que ha sucedido un fuerte temblor se produjo

Azazel: (Pensativo) Ya veo pero no se preocupe abra sido poco

Zenovia: No es así acabo de escuchar que fue a gran escala muchos países fueron sacudidos por el temblor y algunas ciudades destruida

Azazel se sorprendió y por un momento pensó que podría ser por el despertar de aquel prisionero pero decidió no seguir pensando eso tras haberse calmado todo cada uno salieron de clases temprano por el temblor mientras caminaba Asia se prende del brazo de Issei como Rias del otro pero Akeno lo abraza por detrás tratando de que una se lo lleve mientras eso sucedía tres personas encapuchadas pasan cerca de ellos issei por tratar de separarse tropieza con alguien que dice "kyaaaa" era la voz de una muchacha cuando se va a dar la vuelta a disculparse pero tan rápido fue estampado contra la pared

Issei: (Adolorido) P…pero qué demonios que te sucede (Ve que quien tropezó seguía en el piso) Oye esto es un mal entendido no mas

Encapuchado1: (Mirando como los demás se preparan para atacarlo) Yo mejor que ustedes no lo intentaría el golpearla solo el castigo es la muerte

Encapuchado2: Suficiente quieres tener problema acaso detente ahora

Encapuchado3: (Toma la mano de quien sostiene a issei) Déjame decirte esto de una forma más tranquila

Aprieta la mano del encapuchado que sostenía a Issei para que lo sueltes y darle un golpe en el estómago con suficiente fuerza para que este cayera arrodillado mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos y a la vez confundidos quienes eran y que estaba sucediendo aquella chica ya que su voz era de una chica limpio a Issei para luego de eso levantarlo hacer una reverencia de disculpa para luego de eso ver a Rias la cual al notar su mirada le molestaba en muchas formas

Rias: (Confundida) Que sucede me debes decir algo acaso

Encacuhado3: No tanto Gremory pero el pasado ha vuelto y esta vez todo será consumido por la oscuridad

Rias: (Mirándola seriamente) Disculpa quien eres por qué dices eso

Encacuchado3: (Dejando ver sus ojos amarillo) Dile a tu Hermano de que el pasado vuelve y esta vez no podrán hacer nada Rias Gremory

Zenovia iba a convocar su espada pero una fuerte corriente de aire apareció segándolos unos momentos pero en eso la corriente como llego se fue al darse cuenta no avía nadie que estaba sucediendo quienes eran esos tres que sucedía en realidad nadie sabía nada pero issei estaba preocupado en muchas formas no sabía porque pero no tan lejos de ahí estaba los tres encapuchados encima de un poste y los otros en los cables

Encapuchados2: eso dolió pero estas segura de esto (ve que asiente) bien nos veremos issei

Y nos quedamos aquí nos veremos pronto espero XD el próximo será nuevos estudiante el comienzo de nuevos integrantes al club de ocultismo! Será cierto quien sabe nos veremos pronto XD se cuidan chicos :p espero que le guste n.n bay


	2. Chapter 2

Y otro capítulo más en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de que un nuevo enemigo de las tres fracciones avía despertado ahora issei pudo ver al nuevo enemigo que podrá hacer con este enemigo vean y descúbranlo

Capítulo 2 nuevos estudiante el comienzo de nuevos integrantes al club de ocultismo

Han pasado apenas tres días desde el incidente del temblor y de aquellos encapuchados todo avía como que quedado olvidado no mas pero no todo es lo que aparentaba Azazel supo del incidente de Issei y aquellas personas decidió investigarlo pero no avía conseguido nada de nada así que solo decidió seguir buscando más informes de todo lo sucedido mientras tanto Rias como Asia y Akeno siguen compitiendo por quedarse con issei todo avía vuelto a la normalidad se podría decir.

Profesor: Buenos estudiantes les presentare a unos nuevos estudiantes pasen por favor (Asiéndolos pasar) Estos son los nuevos estudiantes

Issei noto que entraron un chico y una chica pero la chica era de piel morena pelo blanco con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho pero lo más raro de ella era una marca en su brazo derecho en forma de un símbolo raro además de que aun que era de la edad de issei no tenía mucho pecho era como si fuera una niña de doce años apenas en crecimiento mientras que el chico era un poco más alto que ella cabello de color medio amarillo pero sus ojos eran café claro mientras un poco corpulento era más musculo se podría decir no tanto pero se podía notar cuando Issei noto la mirada de aquel chico se sintió como si ya lo hubiera visto pero fue unos momentos pero en aquel momento la chica de pelo blanco sonrió llamando la atención de todo los chicos.

Profesor: Bueno estudiantes ellos son los nuevos estudiantes pueden presentarte

Chica: (Sonríe y hace una reverencia) Me llamo Cristal Shido tengo 16 años de edad mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos de maravilla

Chico: Hola mucho gusto me llamo Fres Kido es un placer conocerlas a todos y cada uno de ustedes (Se inclina y sonríe en forma de respeto) Espero llevarnos bien

Muchos alumnos comenzaron a rodearla y preguntarle cosas normales de chicos ¿Tienes novio? ¿Te importaría salir conmigo? ¿Dónde vives? Ella le sonrió tiernamente a los chicos hicieron que salieran corazones de sus ojos pero de la misma forma le respondió 1 No tengo ando interesada en alguien más 2 No gracias lamento evadir sus intento de ligues 3 Vivo un poco cerca aún no se debo primero ver si podre quedarme en esa casa fue todo lo que dije y se marchó después con calma asía una banca todo los chicos se sintieron mal pero eso no le quitabas sus espíritus de lucha Issei se le hizo raro.

Fres: Hola Señoritas quien quiere salir con este chico ando soltero (Sonríe) Les digo que no soy infiel soy amable cariñoso (Le da una rosa a una chica) Y me encanta que mi pareja este Feliz y llena de Amor

Tan rápido como los dijo todas las chicas se estaban peleando por el aquel momento Fres pensó "Eh creo que metí la pata al decir aquello yo solo quiero una Novia normal no las locas que me ha tocado estos años (TwT)/" el profesor les pidió a las chicas sentarse para mala suerte de ellas y para más de Fres mientras se sentaba al frente y Cristal en medio en otro salón una chica de cabellos rubios estaba entrando ya que era su primer día de estar en el instituto pero el grado donde le tocaba estaba nada más ni nada menos que Koneko la cual estaba comiendo un dulce pero al verla noto algo extraño en ella.

Profesora: Bueno estudiante su nueva compañera quieres presentarte querida

Chica: Mucho gusto me llamo Amelia Dresker tengo 13 años de edad espero que nos llevemos muy bien todos (Con una mirada algo fría pero sonríe asiendo que las chicas tiemblen) si tienen alguna pregunta puede hacerla con confianza la contestare

Koneko: (Se levanta) Si quiero preguntar eres menor por que estés en este grado

Amelia: En realidad soy buena en los estudio así que me pase los dos años y vine a este

Chico: (Emocionado) Y dime Amelia tienes Novio cuáles son tus gusto además tu Mama sabe cocinar rico

Chica: De seguro mucho mírala está bien con esa figura

Profesora: Chicos como para broma están pasando por favor discul…

Pero no siguió ya que Amelia le coloco una mano dejando ver sus ojos amarillos claro su cabello rubio pero su mirada se notaba fría distante como llena de odio era como si algo ocultara pero Koneko noto en su mirada aparte del odio como si fuera algo de tristeza en su mirada ella se colocó frente a todos con la misma mirada avía algo extraño en ella pero Amelia ya avía pasado por escuelas así antes así que le dirías sin más rodeo ni nada.

Amelia: (Los ve con frialdad) Me llamo Amelia tengo 13 años no tengo madre desde mi nacimiento he vivido con mi Papa él me dijo que mi Mama avía muerto eso pensé pero cuando tenía 11 años ella me encontró (Ve que todos le prestan atención) Pero para mi Madre solo era para ella era un error pero ahora solo era apara tener el dinero de mi Padre (Un silencio repentino) Je ya veo les diré esto no tengo Novio porque no me interesa tener ni amigos ni nada que son falso ya he pasado por esto antes no es nuevo así que lo corto de raíz es todo

Todos se quedaron callados nunca pensaron que esa chica fuera así de directa además de eso parece que ocultaba algo más todavía no quizá hablar más de su pasado mientras las clases iban normales se podría decir pero al llegar la hora del receso cuando issei salió para buscar a Asia se dio cuenta de algo que Cristal y Fres lo estaban siguiendo o eso él estaba pensando ya que doblaron en una esquina no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino cuando llego saludo a Asia y se fueron al club pero cuando llegaron notaron algo inusual avían tres personas frente a la presidenta mientras que Kiba Zenovia Akeno estaban como algo preocupados o serios.

Issei: Boucha que está sucediendo aquí porque esta intensidad

Rias: Issei bueno lo que pasa es (Ve a los presente frente a ella) Estas personas quieren

Amelia: (Interrumpiéndola) Queremos unirnos al club de ocultismo nos emociona mucho

Koneko: (Llegando) Tu eres la chica que llego a mis clases que haces aquí

Cristal: Ya veo tu eres Koneko he escuchado mucho de ti no eres tan adorable como dicen

Amelia: Solo vine a unirme quiero usar este club para poder convocar un demonio de alto nivel (Sonríe al ver las cara de sorpresa de todos) Con un demonio como el nuevo Lucifer me serviría

Aquel momento Kiba Xenovia estaban a punto de sacar sus espadas pero algo sucedió antes de eso Rias se levantó mirando a los nuevos allegados y solo pregunto "Para que quieres hacer algo tan descabellado" Amelia solo le sonrió para solo dejar su hoja de ingreso se dio la vuelta y se marchó detrás de ella iban Cristal y Fres como sus guardaespaldas que estaba sucediendo cuando Azazel llegó como de costumbre un poco tarde al notar a Amelia su corazón casi se para por decirlo así entro rápidamente todos estaban bien pero suspiro aliviado cuando todos estaban ya reunidos.

Gasper: (Escondido en su caja) Que sucede porque esta serio Azazel-sempai

Asía: Podrías decirnos que está sucediendo por favor dios ayúdanos

Azazel: (Perturbado) Aquella chica que salió de aquí al verla sentí una sed de venganza de ella no es humana

Akeno: Quiere decir que es un demonio acaso pero por qué no lo notamos

Azazel: (Algo preocupado) No es ni demonio ni ángel ni ángel caído no puedo decirlo con seguridad que es ella

Todos los del club de ocultismo se quedaron pasmado de que estaba hablando eso no podría ser cierto que sucedía mientras no tan lejos de hay en el patio del club de ocultismo estaban las tres personas que deseaban ingresar al club de ocultismo Amelia con sus otros dos amigos (Por si acaso estos son los encapuchados XD) los cuales miraba con seriedad el comportamiento de Amelia ya que estaba sonriendo sádicamente lo que ella quería era unirse al club por sus propios deseos personales ella al ver la mirada de sus amigos cambio a una mirada más fría que los asusto un poco.

Amelia: Acaso deben decirme algo amigos míos Cristal Fres me quieren decir algo

Cristal: (Temblando del miedo) N…no enserio no tranquila Amelia por favor

Fres: (Aterrado) S…solo quiero saber por qué quieres unirte al club de Gremory dinos la razón

Amelia: Es fácil así podremos saber más de mi Padre (Coloca una mirada triste) Debo saber si el

No pudo seguir y sus amigos entendieron la razón solo la abrazaron mientras Amelia luchaba por no llorar pero no pudo evitarlo comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba a sus amigos mientras que Rias y los demás del club escuchan la petición de Azazel que deje que Amelia Cristal Fres se unan a ellos y así podrían saber quién es ella y que quiere de ellos aunque Rias también avía pensado sobre eso pero no sabía porque Azazel lo dijo como un tono de misterio es algo que siempre asía el pero esta vez era diferente como de preocupación.

Kiba: Dígame Azazel que está pasando acaso nos oculta algo si es así díganos

Azazel: No nada especial pero hay algo que aún no se puede decir pero le diré esto en unas dos semanas se irán de paseo así que deben disfrutarlo

Issei: (Alegre) Enserio iremos a la playa me gustaría ver a Akeno a Xenovia je (Cara de pervertido) Y sobre todo a la Presidenta en su traje de baño

Kiba: (Sonriendo como siempre) Issei tan honesto como siempre no es así

Koneko: Issei-sempai es un pervertido como siempre

Issei: Que! (Con cara de (owo) ) No lo soy por que dicen eso de mi

Akeno: Ara, ara entonces me esforzare para que me veas solo a mi Issei-kun

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será un día de playa con los nuevos integrantes! Que sucederá con estos integrantes por que esa niña llamada Amelia tiene sus intereses en los demonios vayan descubriéndolo chicos XD nos veremos pronto se cuidan bay, bay n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno uno más en el anterior notamos muchas cosas raras como se podría decir no pero la pregunta es ¿Quién es Amelia y sus amigos? ¿Qué paso con las sombras y el ser de su despertar? Pues vean para descubrir más n.n

Capítulo 3 Un día de playa con los nuevos integrantes

Han pasado apenas unos 5 días desde que los nuevos estudiantes se querían unir al club de ocultismo además de eso Azazel pidió que los dejaran entrar ya que cuando vio a la chica llamada Amelia era algo preocupante el hecho de que se sintiera algo aterrado por esa niña pero en estos últimos días Amelia a estado comienzo casi siempre sola Cristal y Fres caminan por el campus por separados la chica solo ve los lugares donde hay golosinas mientras que el chico busca lugares donde haya flores como si eso lo calmara y se pone a recitar poesía llamando mucho la atención de muchas chicas que lo ven con corazones en sus ojos pero en cambio Amelia solo está siempre en la rama de un árbol.

Rias: Algo no me agrada de esa niña es como si fuera no se no podría decirlo

Gasper: (Escondido en su caja) Lo que he podido saber ella casi no habla con nadie le gusta mucho estar sola leyendo libros (Apenas y saca su cabeza) Pero casi siempre se la ve con una foto en un collar dorado al verla se le salen las lagrimas

Koneko: (Comiendo un helado) Ella es buena en las clases ahora se por qué llego a mi grado es bastante buena en realidad

Asia: Pero no solo eso se la ve que le gusta mucho pintar pero siempre pinta ella en un lago con alguien más o una playa o un atardecer

Xenovia: (Ve por la ventana) Además se nota que es buena unos idiotas se acercaron a ellos y los golpeo bien fuerte sabe defenderse

Kiba: Le gusta los lugares silencioso y si puede ayudar lo ara sin esperar nada a cambio

Akeno: (Entrando) Rias déjame decirte que Azazel pregunta si ya aceptaste

Rias mira a Akeno y le dice que sí y Akeno sonríe los demás ya sabían de qué se trataba mientras Issei iba caminando por ahí sin prestar mucha atención a nada ve a Amelia recostada en un árbol y se acerca a ella pero la ve llorando trata de decirle algo pero en aquel momento ella dice "Solo debo esperar…snif…Padre…snif…..volverá….snif…a…mi…lado" el castaño se sorprendió por aquello a que se refería ella trato de tocarla pero cuando así una aura dorada apareció cerca de ella que rápidamente la gema de Ddraig apareció cuando el aura apareció por el cuerpo de Amelia.

Ddraig: (Voz baja) Socio no lo hagas si la tocas no será bueno ella es peligrosa

Issei: (En voz baja) Como es eso Ddraig como puede ser peligrosa ella

Ddraig: Solo vámonos socio ella es más que peligrosa si tratas de ayudarla puede ser que (Suena como asustado) S…solo vámonos y rápido ahora

Issei se va rápidamente pero al hacerlo de pronto su Sacred Gear reacciono por alguna razón avía aparecido lo cubrió con su mochila rápidamente y se fue asía el club de ocultismo cuando llego iba a decir sobre su Sacred gear pero este volvió a la normalidad que avía sucedido cuando llego pudo ver a Cristal y a Fres frente a Rias como que solo faltaba Amelia Issei entro con cuidado hasta que a los pocos minutos llego Amelia la cual al entrar el ambiente se volvió más pesado era como si ella mirara con odio a Rias algo que llamo la atención de la presidenta del club de ocultismo ella solo se sentó mirando a Rias con la misma mirada.

Amelia: Bueno Rias dime que necesitas de mi me podrías decir

Rias: (Con una mirada seria) Hemos decidido aceptarte en el club de ocultismo solo eso

Cristal: (Toma un café) Eso es bueno y díganos cuando será el viaje (Todas la ven con sorpresa) Que pasa ya no puedo tomarse una un café

Fres: Por si acaso lo escuchamos de Azazel de casualidad digamos que fue por un poco de motivación no más

Amelia: (Ve a los dos los cuales tiemblan) Solo dinos cuando es el viaje no más y estaremos listo Rias quiero ir hace mucho que no iba (La mirada de ella se ilumina) Así que nos vemos

Todos se quedaron sorprendido por la mirada de ternura que avía en sus ojos todos les dio un escalofrió más de un sentido cuando salió los otros dos salieron y así fue hasta el día del viaje todos estaban listo en los días que faltaba todo era normal cuando llego el momento de estar todos estaban listo Amelia llevaba un gorro en su cabeza mientras todos estaban listo subieron el autobús y se fueron asía la playa luego de unas horas avían llegado tras eso Issei estaba colocando el para sol al igual que Kiba mientras las chicas se avían ido a cambiar mientras que Fres estaba que se quemaba ya que tenía todas las cosas encima de, el mientras se quejaba mucho Kiba y Issei se rieron nerviosamente por cómo estaba (Imagínense con el cuerpo rojo e hirviendo por el calor XD) tras terminar de colocar todo lo necesario Fres pudo recostarse a descansar en eso aparece las chicas.

Issei: (Cara de pervertido) Pero que bellezas es como en el día de la piscina

Ddraig: Oye socio nada de ir por la niña de pelo dorado me escuchaste

Issei: (Desesperado) Pero que me crees Ddraig dime no soy de esa clase amigo por favor

Ddraig: Vamos no te hagas el santo conmigo tienes una foto de Koneko en traje de la última vez que las guardas bajo tu cama (Con voz maliciosa) Además que a veces piensa en como mimarla abrazarla como si fuera un peluche niégamelo

Issei: (Sonrojado) Como carajo no digas eso puede que alguien escuche socio

Ddraig: (Siente peligro) Emm Socio y si decides darte un baño el agua debe estar fría con lo caluroso y peligroso que son las llamas del sol

Issei tal rápido como escucho se fue corriendo y detrás de él iba Koneko a golpearlo pero Issei se mete al agua y Koneko se detiene a pocos centímetros de entrar y ve cómo se va nadando rápidamente como era una playa no podía usar sus alas para ir detrás de él y darle su merecido mientras los demás suspiran y decide sentarse Kiba fue en busca de Issei por ciertas circunstancia (El idiota se estaba ahogando por nadar demasiado rápido le dio un calambre XD) mientras que Cristal estaba haciendo como castillo de arena y figuras Gasper seguía en lo mismo dentro de su caja casi no salía solo cuando vio un cangrejo salió para atraparlo pero este le piñizco el dedo y Gasper grito y se volvió a esconder dentro de su caja Asia y Xenovia estaban jugando con una pelota de playa mientras que Fres estaba mirando cada chica que avía por ahí no para cortejarla si no para ayudarlas Rias y Akeno estaba recostadas bajo el para sol pero Amelia estaba con una sombrilla leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

Rias: Dime algo Amelia (La ve directamente) por que no te diviertes se te veía emocionada ¿?

Amelia: (Deja de leer su libro) Si me sentía emocionada pero antes venía con mi Papa a estos lugares era divertido lo disfrutaba mucho

Akeno: Ara, ara pero por qué no lo invitaste pudo haber venido o no ¿?

Amelia: (Coloco una mirada de tristeza) No él no está por ahora pero volverá el volverá lo se

Rias como Akeno se quedaron sorprendidas por la mirada de tristeza de Amelia que sucedía pero antes de poder preguntar Amelia le chocaron con la pelota de playa al ver avía sido Koneko ella se iba a disculpar pero Amelia se levantó rápidamente elevo el balo salto y de un solo golpee envió el balón asía Koneko que la golpeo en la cara con fuerza asiendo que se cayera a la arena Koneko se levantó con la mirada de siempre pero estaba vez estaba furiosa emanaba una aura asesina Amelia estaba que la mirada de la misma forma pero antes de hacer algo Cristal y Fres miraron y le arrojaron agua a ambas las dos miraron a los culpables que temblaron de miedo antes de pedir disculpa fueron enterrados en la arena por decirlo así tras eso Amelia dejo ver su traje de baño era de un color amarillo claro pero no como el de Koneko si no como el que llevaba Akeno y Rias pero a su medida.

Kiba: (Cargando a Issei) Issei-Kun te encuentras bien sigues vivo no es así o debo darte respiración boca a boca si es así me preparare

Issei/Ddraig: (Ambos al mismo tiempo aterrados) No estamos muerto seguimos vivo gracias por tu ayuda

Kiba: (Sonríe) Me alegro que estés bien eso es bueno si no la Presidenta se deprimiera

Ddraig: (En voz baja) Hey Socio creo que tu amigo batea para el otro lado o no será que es como Gasper tu qué crees

Issei: (Hablando igual) Emm realmente no lo sé pero no quiero ni saberlo compañero

Mientras eso sucedía entre las sombras se movía un ser que miraba con una sonrisa a todo los del club de ocultismo esta persona o ser estaba hasta tomando el sol tranquilamente solo miraba a cada uno y sonreía por encontrarlos para enfrentarse con ellos solo necesitaba encargarse de que no hubiera nada que molestara en sus planes para enfrentarse al club de ocultismo "Será mejor que me encargue completamente de esto ahora" chasqueo sus dedos para que se vaya creando una barrera alrededor de la playa mientras las personas no entendía por qué tenía la necesidad de irse comenzaron a irse cada uno de ellos sin que el club de ocultismo se percatara de ello cuando la playa quedo sola por completo todo era normal Koneko como las demás jugaban en la área pero se detuvieron cuando Amelia estaba frente de ellas.

Koneko: (Con una mirada seria) Algo se te ofrece dime puedo saberlo

Amelia: De que si se percatan no hay nadie además de una presencia de ángel caído

Rias: (Llegando con ella) Ya te diste cuenta no es así pero como te has dado cuenta ¿?

Amelia no dijo nada solo miro a Rias con una mirada fría que le molestaba mucho ya que esa mirada era de odio y de mucho mas pero antes de poder hacer algo una lanza de luz muy grande cayó cerca de Amelia la cual solo vio como paso de cerca la lanza y se clavó a unos metros de ella de pronto se puso Cristal y Fres a su lado como protegiéndola algo que se dio cuenta de eso Kiba se sorprendió ya que era como cuando él y Xenovia protegieron a Issei de Vali pero cuando todos miraron asía arriba se quedaron de piedra por aquello era un ángel caído pero no cualquiera no se esperaban que el estuviera hay.

Kokabiel: (Sonriendo) Cuanto tiempo sin vernos esta vez no podrán salvarse de mi

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será El regreso de Kokabiel y el poder de los nuevos integrantes! Bueno dice más que suficiente no es así XD veamos si lo descubren en realidad de ¿Por qué regreso Kokabiel? ¿Y de que esconde Amelia? ¿Qué esconde Cristal y Fres? ¿Por qué hago preguntas estúpidas no se XD nos vemos :p?


	4. Chapter 4

En el anterior nos percatamos de muchas cosas que Kokabiel apareció pero ¿Por qué apareció? Además ¿Amelia sabia de, el? ¿Por qué Cristal y Fres protegían a Amelia? Pues descubran que sucederá ahora en adelante XD

Capítulo 4 el regreso de Kokabiel y el poder de los nuevos integrantes

Una hermosa playa se podía ver a los del club de ocultismo era nada más ni nada menos Issei el portador del guantelete del dragón carmesí Rias Gremory la princesa de la destrucción Kiba el portador de una espada sagrada demoniaca Xenovia una de las descendencia de los cielos capaz de convocar a durrandal una espada sagrada al igual que Asia una ex monja y Koneko una nekomata y Akeno hija de un ángel caído y tres nuevos integrantes que se conoce muy poco de ellos y frente a el grupo estaba Kokabiel uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos que sobrevivió a la última guerra entre las tres fracciones.

Kokabiel: (Sonriendo) Bien esta vez no podrán salvarse de mi ira no serán perdonado

Issei: No esta vez te detendremos vas a ver además como lograste escapar

Kokabiel: Fue sencillo volvió tras el último terremoto y más cuando el poder de, "el" entro en mi

Rias: (Confundida) "El" de quien estás hablando Kokabiel dime ahora

Kokabiel: (Mira a Rias) Les diré estando encerrado el temblor que sacudió al mundo entero fue el despertar de un ser que ni Dios ni los demonios ni ángeles caído pudimos detener solo encerrar pero su poder después de tanto tiempo ha despertado liberándome de mi prisión (Sonriendo extendiendo a lo máximo sus alas) Y así darme un fragmento de su gran poder

Kiba: (Sorprendido) un ser que ni las tres fracciones pudieron detener a que te refieres

Kokabiel no dijo nada si no creo una lanza de color dorada pero los anillos eran de color negro que la arrojo asía el grupo Rias rápidamente coloco una barrera pero la lanza al estar cerca rompió la barrera que fue rápidamente asía el grupo de ocultismo todos se movieron rápidamente cuando la lanza choco contra el suelo provocando una fuerte explosión mandando a volar a todos el clan de Gremory Akeno ayudo a Asia y Kiba a Issei los demás estaban volando con cuidado pero se percataron de algo faltaban los tres nuevos integrantes cuando Xenovia de repente grito "Mire no puede ser que están haciendo" y era que los tres estaban unos paso frente al cráter que creo la lanza de Kokabiel para sorpresa de todos pero Fres tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras que Cristal sus manos apretadas pero lo peor fue de Amelia tenía sus manos tranquilas mirando a Kokabiel.

Akeno: Ara, ara nos olvidamos de ellos no se preocupen (Cambiando su traje a de la sacerdotisa) Le ayudaremos para que huyan

Cristal: No será necesario además este tiempo y su fuerza no nos asusta para nada

Rias: De que hablan ustedes ahora que veo por qué no han huido ¿?

Amelia: (Levanta la mirada) Aun no te das cuenta Gremory (Le sonríe) O debo ponerme la capucha de nuevo

Issei: No me digas que ustedes eran los encapuchados entonces que

Kokabiel: (Furioso) Me tiene arto los acabare ahora mismo con el poder que fluye dentro de mi (Crea dos lanzas grandes) veamos si pueden detener estas lanzas

Así fue como las lanzo una asía el grupo del ocultismo pero la misma lanza se divide y salen otras más pequeñas Rias creo un círculo mágico con ayuda de la energía de Issei para poder defenderse Kokabiel sonrió ya que la otra lanza iba asía el grupo de 3 chicos con rapidez sonrió por que por lo menos acabaría con esos 3 nuevos integrantes pero la lanza se detuvo a escaso centímetro de ellos dejando ver que era sostenida por Amelia aquella niña de 13 años detuvo una lanza de luz pero no solo eso sí, no que apretó su mano y la destruyo como si nada todos quedaron sorprendidos por aquello como podía ser eso posible.

Rias: (Sorprendida) Pero qué demonios como puedes destruir una lanza quien eres

Amelia: (Sonríe) Quien soy no debes saberlo Cristal Fres ahora ataquen

Cristal: (Se dibuja una sonrisa sádica) Como ordenes jefa es hora entonces Fres ya sabes qué hacer entonces (Aparece un círculo mágico de color blanco claro) Ahora mi poder

Fres: (Solo levanta la mirada) Bueno me toca ahora a mi entonces tu Kokabiel no tienes oportunidad (dos círculos de color rojo aparecen en sus manos) Podrás morir esta vez

Kokabiel: (Furioso) Como si pudieran vencerme unos niños que apenas llegan a compararme (Creando otra lanza) Vean mi poder es mayor que

No siguió porque detrás de él estaba Cristal con dos espadas samuráis pero no solo eso sino también un traje de color negro y filos blancos pero su camisa solo era corta como si fuera un brasear hasta su pecho dejaba su vientre descubierto además de eso choco sus espadas contras dos espadas de luz de Kokabiel pero al hacerlo Cristal sonrió "Crees que eso es todo mi poder como el de Kiba no es así este es mi poder real" de pronto un circulo apareció detrás de ella y una gran cantidad de cristales filosas salió del circulo chocando contra Kokabiel el cual se protegió con sus alas pero los cristales aun así atravesaron sus alas asiéndolo dar un grito de dolor iba atravesar a Cristal con su espada de luz pero antes de eso.

Fres: Deberías tener cuidado detrás de ti Kokabiel (Detrás de el con sus manos envueltas en llamas) Mi poder es mucho más que la de esa pelo plateado toma mis "fire cuffs"

Tan rápido como lo dijo lanzo una gran cantidad de puñetes asía su enemigo el cual se protegía con sus alas pero aun así debía evitar esos puños ya que eran envueltos en llamas pero una de las espadas de luz usa para protegerte pero al hacerlo el puño de Fres hizo una fuerte explosión enviando a Kokabiel al suelo en un solo golpee creando un leve cráter dejando a todos sorprendidos y más a Rias de que estaba sucediendo con sus nuevos integrantes como puede ser eso posible quienes eran ellos pero todos miraban con impaciencia Amelia se acercaba asía Kokabiel que podría hacer ella frente a un ángel caído y más de él.

Kokabiel: (La ve con algo de temor) Tu solo eres una niña nunca me podrás hacer nada eso es lo bueno

Amelia: (Desprende una aura de su cuerpo) El poder que posees no es digno de ti jamás lo fue Kokabiel además (Sonríe mientras creara relámpagos en sus manos) Somos un grupo que has olvidado

Kokabiel solo levanto el vuelo arrojo dos lanzas de luz pero estas se dividieron y cayeron como lluvia de lanzas contra Amelia que creo una gran explosión y una nube de humo para sorpresa de todo pero algo salió disparado de la nube de humo apareciendo detrás de Kokabiel el cual se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Amelia la cual llevaba en su mano una espada hecha de rayos dorados la cual golpeo a Kokabiel trato de defenderse con sus alas pero esto fue por gusto dos de sus alas fueron cortadas como si nada pero tras eso tomo sus manos las unió golpeando a Kokabiel enviándolo al suelo rápidamente.

Amelia: (Frente de él) Dices tener el poder de "El" pero no eres merecedor de ese poder Kokabiel te lo arrancare del cuerpo

Kokabiel: (Mirando el suelo) No puedo creerlo yo el me dio parte de su poder yo debería tendría que (Explotando su rabia) Jamás permitiré esta insolencia y menos por una niña que no entiende nada ME VENGARE DE TI Y DE QUE SE BURLEN DE EL Y SU GRAN PODER

Una fuerte aura oscura salió del cuerpo de Kokabiel asiendo regenerar sus dos alas cortadas y no solo eso sino que le crecieron dos alas más asiendo un total de 14 alas pero no terminaba hay sino que su cuerpo estaba cambiando sus ojos se volvieron de un color amarillento y 5 círculos mágico aparecieron a su alrededor para que 5 lanzas de luz aparecieran y fueran contra Amelia pero Cristal tomo sus espadas pero a diferencia de Kiba ella solo las movió asía un lado provocando que una onda de poder chocara con ambas lanzas destruyéndolas mientras que Fres solo estaba frente ambas lanzas una golpeo contra su puño la cual se rompió en pedazos mientras la otra por extraño que fuera el alzo la mano y creando una serpiente en llamas arrojo ese poder contra las llamas destruyendo así la lanza pero sobro una que fue asía Amelia la cual solo coloco la mano pero Kokabiel sonrió ya que esta se dividió pero la chica solo se movió pero una rasgo su mejilla dejando una leve herida con sangre cuando así fue.

Amelia: (Con los ojos re abierto) Como un asqueroso ángel caído fue capaz de hacerme una pequeña herida (Ve la sangre en sus manos) COMO TE ATREVES HACERME UNA HERIDA INFELIZ TE MATARE TE MATARE TE MATARE Kokabiel

Una aura desprendió fuertemente aquella niña de ojos amarillos claros que expulso una gran onda de poder chocando contra todo ser que estaba en esa playa asiendo que los del club de ocultismo cayeran al suelo con sus trajes prácticamente destrozados al acto seguido el brazo de Issei se volvió de nuevo en su sacre gear rápidamente cuando se dieron cuenta el aura de Amelia avía conformados unas alas doradas diferentes que no conocían pero por poco tiempo ya que apareció frente de Kokabiel el cual iba atacar pero ver los ojos de aquella niña se detiene mientras ella crea un circulo dorado frente a el pero este no era como el de Rias tenia la forma de la cara de un dragón (Es casi la que sale en el sacre gear de Issei XD) mientras Amelia con su mano sostenía el circulo frente a Kokabiel mientras que la otra acumulaba poder en ella.

Amelia: Salúdame a los demás ángeles caídos muertos en todos estos años Kokabiel (Su mirada es sombría) No eres merecedor de ese poder ni puedes controlarlo desaparece de mi vista "Explosión Golden"

Tras aquello su puño golpeo el círculo mágico dorado que este fue asía Kokabiel con fuerza que lo envió volando con demasiada rapidez lejos de la playa al hacerlo una fuerte explosión se dio lejos de la playa misma pero creo olas que llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos mismo pero tanto Cristal como Fres colocaron círculos mágicos alrededor de la playa creando un campo de fuerza que evito las olas en toda la playa misma cuando todo acabo la playa volvió a su estado normal sin marcas de que hubiera ocurrido una batalla hay mismo.

Amelia: (Comienza a irse) Nos vemos mañana Rias Gremory Cristal fres vamos

Y es todo por hoy día JeJe en el próximo será Quienes son realmente los nuevos integrantes del club de ocultismo! ¿Por qué Kokabiel le tuvo Amelia? ¿Qué son realmente Fres Cristal y Amelia? ¿Serán aliados o enemigos tras decir que eran los encapuchados? ¿Dejare de hacer estas preguntas? Nos veremos bay, bay XD


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí el otro en el anterior notamos que Kokabiel avía regresado pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo Amelia sabia de, el? ¿Por qué Fres y Cristal tienen poderes? ¿Por qué Amelia lo venció como si nada? Pues descúbranlo ahora XD les invito.

Capítulo 5 quienes son los nuevos integrantes del club de ocultismo

Todos avían quedado sorprendido por el poder que los nuevos integrantes avían demostrado Fres aquel muchacho tenía el poder de una torre como Koneko pero usaba un poder de llamas en su cuerpo como eso era posible además aquella chica llamada Cristal tenía el poder de Kiba y Xenovia pero no solo eso sino que usaba cristales para poder perforar a sus enemigos era lo más raro pero lo más extraño era el poder de esa chica llamada Amelia era aquel relámpago dorado que lanzo y la gran explosión que se produjo nadie será capaz de haber sobrevivido aquella explosión.

Xenovia: (Mirándose como se marchaban) Quienes son ellos realmente como pueden tener esa clase de poder eran como si fueran demonios

Koneko: Aquel poder de ese chico llamado Fres me incomoda mucho su fortaleza es como la mía (Aprieta sus puños levemente) Como puede ser que use poder de fuego

Kiba: Aquella chica esas espadas no son su habilidad solo son sus armas no (Ve a cristal con seriedad) Esas espadas son su poder como esos cristales que esconde

Asia: (Abraza a Issei) Tengo miedo Issei-sempai que aremos ahora tengo miedo

Issei: (Coloca su mano encima de su cabeza) No te preocupes yo te protegeré Asia sin importar que (Se percata de algo) Oigan y Gasper donde esta

Rias: (Mirando a todos lados) Gasper donde estas Gasper (Ve una caja a lo lejos sin ningún daño) Pero que es una broma tras aquella batalla ni un daños has recibido Gasper

Gasper: (Despertando y estirándose abriendo la caja) Que buena siesta buenos Rias-sempai y todos como están (Ve la playa) Que paso me perdí de algo ¿? (owo)

Todos se quedaron sorprendido como era posible que Gasper fuera el único que no escuchara el gran alboroto y peor que aun en un campo de batalla no le hubiera pasado nada solo suspiraron y decidieron regresar luego de arreglar la playa pero sin que ellos supieran a los lejos de la playa donde fue la enorme explosión de Amelia el mar llevaba a alguien así a la orilla de una isla y este era Kokabiel cuando llego a la orilla de la playa solo se podía ver que avía un rastro de sangre que se llevaba el mar sus alas todas quemadas gran parte de su cuerpo destrozado por la explosión brazo pierna estaba solo se podía arrastrar con una mano pero como pero solo abrió los ojos y frente a él tres personas.

Kokabiel: (A punto de morir) Q…quien eres tu quienes son ustedes que quieren de mi

¿?: Vean a mi lado Kokabiel y serás recompensado (Se agacha para hablarle) Por tus venas recorrer un gran poder con mi ayuda podrás controlarlo

Kokabiel: (Abre sus ojos de sorpresa) E….espera tú, tu eres pero como yo

¿?: (Le extiende su mano) Ven a mi lado mi nuevo guerrero ahora vivirás para mí y solo por mi (Sonríe) Ahora Kokabiel serás mi aliado ven he visto tu admiración asía a mi eres digno de estar a mi lado

Kokabiel con la única mano la levanto y la tomo aquel extraño el cual expulso una aura negra que envolvió a Kokabiel mientras los otros dos observaban con cuidado lo que sucedía mientras tanto todos avían vuelto a sus hogares avían pasado casi toda la tarde en la playa ya estaba anocheciendo y se regresaron a la casa de Issei el cual al abrirla casi se cae al ver a Cristal a Fres y Amelia mirando las fotos de Issei de niño era lo más vergonzoso del mundo.

Mama de Issei: Hijo tus amigos estaban buscando una dirección y se perdieron

Amelia: (Avergonzada) Lo lamento es que no soy buena en direcciones

Cristal: (Sonrojada) También nosotros pero es que casi no entendemos estos lugares

Fres: (Se rasca la cabeza) Si lastimosamente no sabemos dónde queda esta dirección (Les enseña el papel) Nos perdimos no conocemos bien esta calle

Amelia: De seguro es algo apartado no creo que sea por aquí eso es de ley

Issei: (Ve el papel) En realidad la casa queda aquí al frente de esta

Amelia Fres Cristal se quedaron de piedra por lo que dijo issei y lo miraron pero el abrió la ventana y señalo y en el papel la dirección que decía era cierta al verla ambos se fueron a un rincón de la casa con auras moradas pero los papas de Issei salieron a un encargo de una amiga de ellos y cuando así fue unos minutos más y la mesa fue golpeada por Rias la que hizo que miraran todos asía ella Amelia al escuchar ese golpee rápidamente se levantó y sonriendo miro a la del clan Gremory la cual estaba algo enojada mientras los demás del club de ocultismo no entendían nada.

Amelia: Te preguntas quienes somos nosotros no es así Gremory (Ve que la ve con enojo) Vaya, vaya tranquila no querrás una guerra (Crea unas llamas en su mano) A diferencia entre tú y tu hermano y yo es demasiada Gremory Rias

Kiba: (Sacando su espada) Inténtelo a ver quiénes de ustedes (Bloquea un ataque) Vaya así que tú eres como yo un Xenovia un espadachín no

Cristal: (Sonríe) No como ustedes mucho mejor que ambos (Bloquea el ataque de Xenovia) Mucho más de lo que ustedes creen caballos de Gremory

Koneko: (Detrás de ella para golpearla por la espalda) Será mejor que cuides tu retaguardia (Detiene el golpee de Fres que estaba en vuelto en llamas) El mismo poder de una torre

Fres: (Mirándola desafiante) Mucho más que eso Koneko la torre de Gremory (Su otra mano se vuelve en llamas) No puedes superar el poder de este enemigo que tienes enfrente

Issei: (Sacando su sacre gear) Que sucede aquí por qué quieres luchar con Bouchan dinos ahora mismo (Sacando a Askhalon) No dejare que le hagas nada me has escuchado

Amelia: (Lo ve con rabia) No tienes idea de por qué lo hago lo que he tenido que sufrir pero ahora (Crea flechas dorada a su alrededor) Podre acabar con un demonio como ella

Akeno: (Con su traje de sacerdotisa) Veamos quien es la más fuerte entre los rayos muchachita veamos entonces (Arrojas sus rayos asía Amelia) No saldrás ilesa

En aquel momento Amelia solo coloco su mano al frente de ella y los relámpagos se detuvieron en la mano de aquella niña la cual movió su mano creando una esfera de rayos de Akeno la cual iba a arrojarla pero de pronto se detuvieron por una presencia bien fuerte y era que Azazel avía llegado cuando iba a suceder la pelea pero cuando llego "MALDITO SEAS AZAZEL" y era Amelia que se lanzó asía el, el cual rápidamente detuvo el puño de la pequeña niña pero al hacerlo su brazo se escuchó un crujir avía sido su brazo romperse un poco Azazel tuvo que moverse rápidamente mientras Amelia pego un fuerte grito mientras las cosas alrededor de ella se quemaron rápidamente mientras ella movía su mano derecha asía un lado y cuando su mano desprendió un brillo en su mano como una esfera de color blanco cuando así fue el brazo de Issei respondió pero antes de poder hacer eso un grito se escuchó fuera de la casa cuando se dieron cuenta avía sido una chica que salió huyendo cerca de esa calle afuera avía algo todos salieron y vieron un perro de tres cabeza era cerberos el perro de Kokabiel.

Rias: Como puede ser eso posible no avías destruido a Kokabiel Amelia

Amelia: (Sorprendida) Claro nadie hubiera resistido mi poder nadie no importa solo (Ve que Azazel coloca una mano frente de ella) Aleja tu mano de mi Azazel de una buena vez

Azazel: Suficiente por alguna razón me recuerdas a alguien tu niña (Ve que se enoja) Tranquila yo me encargare de esto así que

No continuo porque todos y cada uno de ellos sintieron una gran ola de poder muy grande que los hizo temblar cuando se dieron la vuelta avía alguien frente a ellos solo una sombra se podría decir pero avía una persona como si nada la cual solo alzo su mirada ya que estaba cubierto por un sombrero y llevaba un atuendo oscuro su mirada aun en la oscura noche brillaba intensivamente era su mirada roja como la sangre en eso dio un salto y cerberos corrió y el extraño cayó encima de su cabeza y en una llamarada desapareció dejándolos a todos confundidos que avía sucedido Azazel solo se dio la vuelta y saco su Down Fall Dragón su sacre gear artificial a lo cual todos miraron con sorpresa mientras Amelia sonreía.

Azazel: Chicos aléjense de ellos son peligrosos me tendré que encargar ahora mismo

Amelia: (Ríe a carcajada) Jajaja, Jajaja a mi tu Azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos enfrentarme a mi Amelia Dresker (Deja sus manos aun lado) Ve al fin veamos quien es el más fuerte Azazel

Issei: (Se coloca frente a ellos dos) Quienes son ustedes dos puedo saberlo ahora mismo

Azazel: (Se queda mirándola) Ya veo solo eres una niña sin Padre que solo desea llamar la atención eso eres no mas

Amelia: (Con los ojos re abierto) T….tu maldito infeliz te voy a matar ahora mismo (Le detiene la mano) Que demonios estas asiendo Cristal suéltame ahora mismo

Cristal: No Amelia ya hemos causado problemas además (Ve a Azazel) No es por para tu favor pero incluso para ti tu caíste bien bajo Azazel además ya debes saber o no

Azazel se quedó como inexpresivo avía algo que le estaba molestando Amelia solo se soltó de la mano de Cristal y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos "NO SABEN NADA LO QUE E SUFRIDO TU DEBERÍAS SABERLO Azazel TU Y LOS OTROS DOS DEBEN SABER MI DOLOR IDIOTA" y se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos Cristal y Fres fueron detrás de ella mientras todos se quedaron sorprendidos que estaba pasando Azazel por algún razón como que la conocía pero no recordaba de donde solo suspiro.

Azazel: Debemos tener cuidado además (Ve el desorden) Será mejor que comiencen arreglar antes que lleguen tus papas Issei

Issei: (Ve su casa) No por dios me van a matar Kiba Koneko Xenovia todos arreglar ahora mismo

Azazel: (Ve el cielo nocturno) Parece ser que las cosas se han puesto mas interesante

Y nos quedamos aquí XD el próximo ser Un nuevo chico en la escuela y la reaparición de Vali! Bueno que sucederá las preguntan serán ¿Por qué el perro de Kokabiel apareció? ¿Por qué Amelia estuvo llorando? ¿Gasper tiene suerte o fue un milagro que se salvara? ¿Quién fue que salvo a Kokabiel? Descúbranlo en el próximo se cuidan XD nos vemos bay, bay n.n nos veremos chicos


	6. Chapter 6

En el anterior nos dimos cuenta de algunas cosas ¿Por qué Amelia lloraba? ¿El perro de Kokabiel apareció por qué? ¿Quién era la persona que estaba encima del perro de Kokabiel? ¿Quién salvo a Kokabiel? Les invito descubrirlo.

Capítulo 6 Un nuevo chico en la escuela y la reaparición de Vali

Todo estaba calmado Issei se preguntaba que avía sucedido la noche anterior de por qué Amelia una chica de 13 años avía llegado y por qué avía llorado ella que esconde quien es realmente era lo que se preguntaba el pero no podía hacer más decidió dejarlo de pensar mientras que Azazel estaba cada vez más y más preocupado mientras que alejado de toda la cuidad en algún lugar escondido de todos mismo avía un ser mirando por un orbe interesada por la aparición de Kokabiel y no estaba sola estaba con un chico de pelo plateado el cual sonreía.

Ophis: Bien Vali quiero que vallas e investigues quien es esa chica de haya

Vali: Algo tan simple me mandas enserio Ophis en que piensas

Ophis: (Le sonríe) Yo de ti mejor no la menos precio además (Coloca una mirada sombría) Algo ha despertado y me tiene preocupada

Vali: (Intrigado) Te tiene intrigada a ti a Ophis la dragona inmortal debe ser importante o fuerte quiero saber que es entonces iré

Ophis: (Siente algo y ve a Vali irse) Algo anda mal que será este carga de emociones que siento (Ve su brazo temblar) Miedo ¿? No puede ser yo no puedo tener miedo

Mientras la dragona Uroboros Ophis sentía miedo por alguna razón era como si algo superior a ella estuviera aproximándose mientras que Vali iba asía donde se encontraba Amelia cerca de ahí avía un chico llegando tranquilamente caminando buscando el instituto mientras caminaba tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que se pasó una luz roja y los auto se movían esquivándolo rápidamente provocando un gran caos detrás de, el mientras con Rias y los demás estaban ahora en un ligero aprieto ya que estaba Amelia frente a ellos y no de buen humor.

Akeno: (Seria) Dinos quien eres y por qué lo de anoche sucedió que eres

Amelia: (Sonríe) Quien soy algo que sus mentes jamás podrían entender jamás (Extiende sus manos) YO soy lo más poderoso que hay luego de mi Padre y más que las tres fracciones

Kiba: (Sacando su espada) Como te atreves a tener esa arrogancia (Bloquea la espada de Cristal) Pero qué demonios eres rápida como veo no

Cristal: (Sonríe y bloquea el ataque de Xenovia) Bueno pero que excelente son pero saben que no soy solo una espadachín o si (Dos círculos mágicos detrás de Kiba y Xenovia) No lo abran olvidado o si

Koneko: (Contra Fres) Me molesta tu fuerza que sea igual a la mía pero estoy segura que no tienes la fortaleza de una torre (Apoyando más fuerza) Veamos tu fortaleza misma

Fres: (Sosteniendo las manos de Koneko) Je vaya que niña tan fuerte estamos igualados (Sonríe) Perdona no es así mi poder son las llamas no solo la fuerza

Rias: (Seria) Dime quien eres realmente (Crea poder en su mano) Ahora mismo te demando

Amelia: (Crea llamas doradas en sus manos) Vean a mi Gremory vas a conocer mi dolor

Azazel: (Entrando) Suficiente Amelia Dresker o mejor debería decir (Todos los ven) Hija del Dragón Rey Emperador Del Relámpago Oscuro

Al escuchar eso el guanta de Issei su sacre gear apareció repentinamente cuando se escuchó aquello "QUE! Es una maldita broma hija de ese Dragón desquiciado y malvado (OwO) dime que es una broma" todos estaban confundido por lo que dijo Azazel Amelia solo miro al comandante de los ángeles caído con furia en su mirada Cristal y Fres se separaron rápidamente de sus contrincante para colocarse alrededor de Azazel pero este solo sonrió para volver a tomar su sacre gear pero antes de poder hacer algo se escuchó un fuerte grito llamando la atención de todos se asomaron por la ventana se podía ver un chico de unos 17 años correr a toda velocidad siendo seguida por dos chicas con espadas de madera este chico era de cabello negro ojos café oscuro un metro 72 de altura y se podía ver que era delgado igual que Issei.

Chico: Déjenme en paz par de locas yo solo tome mi dinero nada más (Corriendo) Ni que estuvieran bien buenas para espiar ya déjenme solo

Y al ver las caras de enojo de las chicas salió corriendo más rápido mientras todos lo miraban sin saber que sucedía pero la verdad era que aquel chico avía ido de casualidad al instituto pero como se avía perdido termino detrás del departamento donde las chicas se cambian sin siquiera saberlo se le cayó el dinero al tomarlo para guardarlo e irse se encuentra con la sorpresa que van a matarlo y así fue la historia miro un viejo edificio por decirlo así y salió corriendo en dirección al edificio cuando entro busco un lugar para esconderse y se escondió en la parte del lado donde estaba el club de ocultismo mientras que todos decidieron ir a verlo cuando entraron solo se veía un chico sudando cansado.

Chico: Por qué demonios termine aquí (Siente una mano en su hombro) Aaaaaah por favor no me golpee de verdad nunca vi nada ni siquiera sabía que se estaban cambiando

Issei: (Algo nervioso) JeJe (n.n)U tranquilo no sucede nada mucho gusto me llamo issei

Chico: (Abre los ojos y suspira aliviado) Gracias al cielo estaba aterrado pensé que esas locas me avían encontrado

Koneko: Y cómo te llamas además no serás un pervertido como issei-sempai

Chico: Me llamo Jhon (Ve a Koneko) Oigan que hace una niña de parvulario aquí y como sabe que es un pervertido además como sabe de ese chico es un pervertido de seguro lo acosa que acosadora tan pervertida eres niña de parvulario enana y pervertida

Tan rápido como lo dijo fue golpeado por Koneko pero al momento se dio una vuelta se colocó contra la pared y se arrojó asía donde estaba Koneko tomándola de la cabeza y la mueve asía Issei pero al hacerlo choco a Issei asiendo que caiga y ella termine en la entre pierna de Issei ella al darse cuenta se sonroja y golpea al castaño contra la pared mientras miraba al chico pelo negro llamado Jhon el cual al verlo su mirada seria fría la hizo temblar por completo que estaba sucediendo no podía mover ningún musculo asiéndola temblar del miedo Azazel miro rápidamente a Jhon pero este estaba sobándose la cara estaba sucediendo algo raro.

Jhon: (Adolorido (w) ) Como me duele esa niña sí que golpea fuertemente hay mi cara

Kiba: (Se acerca a él) Discúlpala ella no le gustan que le diga sobre su tamaño estas bien

Jhon: (Se apega a la pared) Perdona chico pero yo no bateo para ese lado no sé si tu amigo (Ve a Issei) Se le ocurra por ese lado pero a mí no gracias

Kiba: (Confundido) Are ¿? Que fue que me quiso decir

Gasper: (Asomándose) Que sucede que pasa (Ve al chico nuevo) Gua que lindo es

Jhon: (Se sonroja) G…gracias lindura (n/n)U me llamo Jhon mucho gusto y tu

Gasper: (Ve el suelo y se sonroja) M….me llamo Gasper mucho gusto Jhon-sempai (n/n)

Xenovia: Por si acaso Jhon Gasper es chico no chica es travesti no más

Jhon: (Moviendo a Gasper rápidamente) Chico (TwT) avía tenía una fantasía demonios regrésame mi fantasía mi orgullo regrésamela (Moviéndolo mas rápido) Todo de ti se ve como una niña porque dios por que

Todos sonrieron nerviosamente pero rápidamente suspiraron no más mientras Jhon lloraba en una esquina con una aura morada mientras decía "Porque a mi dios mío que ice para merecer esto" Azazel se rio divertido por aquello así que invito a Jhon a que se uniera a ellos para conversar y de mala gana acepto Issei despertó al poco rato y vio a Koneko como temblando le toco el hombro y Koneko lo abrazo asustada Issei sin saber nada la cargo y la llevo a la sala principal mientras las clases avían terminado solo quedaba del club de ocultismo avía algo raro en si Amelia miraba al nuevo llegado con una mirada extraña mientras Jhon se sentía como incomodo por la mirada de la pelo dorado mientras todos miraban a Azazel como preguntando que quería que hiciera el hay en sí pero solo sonrió no más pero en aquel momento sintieron un gran poder fuera de la escuela cuando así fue todos salieron rápidamente reconociendo bien de quien era ese poder al llegar afuera era nada más ni nada menos que Vali.

Rias: Que haces aquí Vali que buscas ahora no dejare que pelees con issei

Vali: (Sonríe) No vengo verlos a ustedes si no a ella (Señala a Amelia) He venido por ti niña sé que no eres humana ven acá Ophis quiere verte

Azazel: (Sonríe) Por lo menos sabes con quien estás hablando Vali ella no está en tu entorno o tu liga déjala no mas

Vali: Cállate Azazel me mandaron a venir por ella no mas así que (Dirige su mirada asía Amelia) Ven acá niña debo llevarte con Ophis además

Amelia aprecio frente a Vali el cual pudo ver la mirada de Amelia un odio rápidamente creo un círculo mágico pero este se rompió enviando a Vali saltar asía atrás rápidamente y alzar vuelo pero cuando se dio cuenta se quedó perplejo en el brazo izquierdo de Amelia tenía un guante de color dorado y una gema de color blanco en medio pero está en vez de ser como la de Issei o Vali solo era las garras doradas y el guanta lente tenía como tres escamas de dragón y la gema en la mano pero más fina mientras avía una especie de dos cuchillas al final de su guanta lente su mirada era seria.

Amelia: Como te atreves a venir a interrumpirme Vali lucifer (Lo ve con seriedad) De esta no te escaparas de mi poder

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será El poder de Amelia y la aparición del Dragón Oscuro! Ahora la preguntas serán ¿Quién es este chico nuevo? ¿Por qué fantaseo con Gasper y por qué ambos se sonrojaron? ¿Quién es realmente Jhon por aquella mirada? Nos veremos por que hago pregunta no se nos vemos se cuidan chicos bay n.n


	7. Chapter 7

En el anterior nos dimos cuenta de algunas cosas como ¿Ophis tenía miedo pero por qué? ¿Amelia es hija de un dragón acaso? ¿Por qué Amelia tenía un sacre gear? ¿Quién es Jhon y su mirada que asusto a Koneko? Les invito a descubrirlo ahora mismo n.n suerte.

Capítulo 7 El poder de Amelia y la aparición del Dragón Oscuro

Las cosas para Vali le avía salido muy difíciles y más al darse cuenta de que ella llevaba un sacre gear las cosas estaban extraña para el pero Vali convoco a su balance breaker mientras su armadura aparecía de nuevo frente a todos pero cuando así fue Amelia solo miraba a Vali algo con desprecio cuando así fue Azazel se dio cuenta de la expresión solo sonrió por aquello mientras todos miraban el sacre gear de Amelia que sostenía en su mano izquierda como era posible eso.

Azazel: Bueno Amelia no crees que deberías decirnos sobre ti

Ddraig: (Apareciendo en la mano de Issei) Si dime como que eres Hija del dragón oscuro

Amelia: (Fastidiada) Tanto quieren saber mi linaje no es así

Gasper: (Escondido en su caja) Bueno me gustaría saber si no es molestia

Asia: (Confundida) Disculpe Amelia-san porque dice que es hija de un dragón no entiendo

Amelia: (Suspira) Si soy hija del legendario Dragón Rey Emperador del Relámpago Oscuro el ser más poderoso entre los Dragones (Les sonríe) Soy su Hija de descendencia directa de un pura sangre del Dragón Oscuro y de la unión de una Princesa e Hija directa de dios

Tras dictar aquello todos se quedaron sorprendidos y sobre todo Azazel él nunca se imaginó de que ella sería la hija directa del Dragón del Relámpago Oscuro y de una Hija de Dios y más cuando saco unas alas de dragón pero estas tenían un contorno diferente a las demás incluso a las de Vali si no que tenía pluma de ángel de color dorados sorprendidos y más Jhon que comenzó a tomarle foto "Que hermosa te vez así excelente te vez linda de linaje Dragón no ¿? Me dices como son me fascinan los dragones demonios ángeles de todo sobre natural me encanta" todos se ríen nerviosamente por la actitud del chico nuevo pero antes de decir algo Vali envía una esfera asía Jhon pero un muro de cristal detuvo el ataque.

Vali: Así que no es la única con poder aquí pero me sorprende hija de un ángel y un dragón no es así quiero ver tu poder

Amelia: (Suspira) quieres ver mi poder activo mi balance breaker o no Vali lucifer

Vali: (En el aire con los brazos cruzados) Ni porque lo puedas convocar podrás vencerme

Amelia: Arrogante como siempre si eso deseas (Coloca su brazo frente a ella) Ve el poder de la Hija del Dragón Oscuro balance breaker

Una fuerte llamarada dorada apareció alrededor de ella para ir asía ella como meteoros que creo una leve explosión dejando luego ver unas alas como las de Vali de color dorado su armadura muy diferente a la de Issei y Vali ya que esta era en forma pegada al cuerpo de ella de su tamaño más fina mostrando que tendría más movilidad pero la cola estaba en la parte de las caderas mientras esta se mueve de lado a lado y al final muestra tres filosas cuchillas mientras en sus piernas gemas blancas en ambas y tres cuchillas dos en los lados y una en el medio cubriendo en parte la gema como la otra gema que estaba por sus pechos cubierta por las cuchillas el color de su armadura era dorada las gemas blancas pero su casco era como la de un dragón pero tenía una especie de cuchilla en medio de su frente mientras que sus ojos eran de color blanco mientras en su mano llevaba una espada filosa y delgada.

Vali: Mira Albion crees que nos puede vencer (Mirando Amelia) Tu que puedes decir

Albion: Vali sal de aquí ahora mismo (Asustado) Esa es la Hija del Dragón Oscuro no podrás ganar debemos irnos ahora

Vali: (Confundido) Y que tiene que ver que sea Hija de un Dragón además

Amelia: (Frente a él) De que mi Padre estaba por en si encima de eso dragones Vali (Choca su espada contra el brazo de Vali) Yo soy su Hija y veras el poder

Movió más la espada y rompió la armadura cortando el brazo de Vali si no se hubiera movido su brazo hubiera sido de verdad separado de su cuerpo se movió rápidamente pero ella apareció encima de él golpeando su espalda enviándolo al suelo rápidamente mientras ella creaba un circulo frente a ella mientras en su otra mano creaba energía que arrojo al círculo el cual desprendió una gran cantidad de esferas que cayeron como lluvia asía Vali destruyendo su sacre gear sin compasión mientras Amelia descendía con cuidado asía donde estaba el y quedo frente a Vali el cual estaba fuertemente golpeado.

Amelia: Ves lo que te dije el poder de mi Padre es superior al tuyo Vali lucifer (Con su espada en su mano) Ahora te daré un entierro formal

¿?: No creo que sea así Amelia no permitiré que hagas eso

Todos escucharon una voz y una risita cuando así fue Amelia fue golpeada por un poder que la envió al suelo partiendo su armadura por encima no más mientras miraban la causante de eso avía sido nada más ni nada menos que una niña cuando Vali la vio grito "Ophis que estás haciendo aquí pensé que querías que yo la llevara" mientras Amelia rápidamente se levantó para extender sus alas e ir asía Ophis y golpearla pero ella detuvo la espada de Amelia y de un solo movimiento de su mano la envió al suelo de nuevo se levantó pero su sacre gear se desvaneció y su gema estaba brillando como si fuera algo de alerta.

Amelia: (Golpeando el piso) Por que ahora debes fallarme maldito sea debo seguir adelante (Trata de pararse pero no puede) Demonios mi poder como ha sido decaído

Ophis: Usas el poder de tu Madre en vez el de tu Padre por eso no eres contrincante para mí (Crea una esfera de poder en sus manos) Así que solo cae dormida para llevarte

Envió su poder asía Amelia la cual coloco sus manos para defenderse pero en ese preciso momento el poder se desvaneció dejando a todos sorprendidos y más por el color de las nubes que estaban oscureciéndose Ophis como los demás miraban el cielo con algo de miedo porque un repentino poder los lleno de miedo a todos cuando sintieron el poder frente a ellos y miraron se quedaron congelados de la impresión el muchacho que le estaba tomando fotos a Amelia estaba frente a ella mientras miraba a Ophis la cual al ver su mirada comenzó a temblar.

Jhon: (Vos tenebrosa) Así que osaste levantar tu puño contra mi Hija Ophis tienes agallas (Mirada fría) No pensé que te atreverías sabiendo de que es mi Hija

Azazel: Vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte Dragón Rey Emperador del Relámpago Oscuro (Sonríe) Pero en si me equivoco nos vimos cuando trataste de despertar

Jhon: (Ve a Azazel) De verdad que aun tus burlas se han vuelto más odiosas Azazel líder de los ángeles caídos

Issei: (Sorprendido) Esperen si él es el Dragón Oscuro que estás haciendo aquí no entiendo

Jhon: (Ve a Issei) Así que Ddraig está contigo (Ve a Vali) Y Albion con Vali lucifer que cosas la vida pero dejemos esto de charlas es hora de

Se inclina asía al frente dejando su espalda como lomo de la cual salen dos alas de la misma dejando ver que eran diferente a de un demonio sus manos se convierten en garras filosas sus zapatos se rompen y dejan ver por igual filosas garras una cola aparece detrás de él mostrando 5 filosas puntas de su cabeza dos cuernos y su mirada se deja ver roja como la sangre abre sus alas con un fuerte rugido creando una onda oscura que dejos a todos temblando en su mirada solo avía oscuridad o algo más nadie podría decirlo a la brevedad pero cuando su cuerpo dejo ver sus nuevas partes Ophis se avía puesto seria no se esperaba que el Dragón Oscuro apareciera pero lejos del instituto algo se movía entre un árbol alejado de la cuidad muy alejado en una montaña olvidad en la punta de un gran acantilado

¿?: Así que ya ha despertado mi contra parte no esperaba más de, el (Siente el viento soplar) No lo creen así mis compañeros de equipo

Un grupo de tres personas estaba detrás de él mirando como el viento soplaba del lado contrario de donde estaba el mientras que donde Issei se podía ver a Jhon en su nuevo aspecto mientras Ophis temblaba del miedo y más cuando Jhon apareció frente de ella su mirada roja como la sangre aquella mirada que la hacía temblar pero de pronto un poder golpeo levemente a Jhon el cual solo miraba a Issei el cual tenía su puño frente de, el cual avía arrojado su poder asía el mientras Jhon solo movió un pie al frente apareció frente a Issei el cual temblaba de miedo pero cuando así fue Kiba como Xenovia aparecieron con sus espadas pero cuando trataron de cortarlo su enemigo solo detuvo sus espadas con sus dedos dejándolos sorprendidos y más cuando dio un giro golpeándolos rápidamente enviándolos asía la pared de los edificios que estaban bien alejados Rias creo un sello mágico y arrojo su poder de la destrucción pero Jhon solo detuvo ese poder con su mano mientras Akeno encima de el arrojo sus relámpagos pero su ala lo protegió y el relámpago fue enviado asía ella de nuevo pero rápidamente lo evito mientras se acercaba asía Issei se detuvo ya que Azazel envió una cantidad de ráfagas de poder que lo sorprendieron pero el ataque lo envió a unos metros y en aquel momento Jhon estaba frente a Gasper todos corrieron pero en aquel momento una aura oscura salió del cuerpo del pelo negro y cayo y aquella aura se marchó.

Ophis: (Tomando a Vali) debemos irnos ahora mismo Vali nos veremos de nuevo (Ve Amelia) Y espero que sea pronto

Issei: (Ve como se marcha) Que está pasando quien era esa chica que sucede (Ve a Gasper) Te encuentras bien Gasper dime

Gasper: (Solo asiente no mas pero ve a Jhon) E…..él dijo ayúdame Jhon-sempai estaba siendo controlado (Abraza su peluche) Esa cosa lo controlaba

Amelia: (Ve el cielo) Como veo nos tocara decir mi historia no lo crees así Azazel (Ve con seriedad a Azazel) Es hora de que todos sepan la verdad

Cristal: Pero antes Amelia debemos atender a Jhon antes de todo

Y nos quedamos aquí XD en el próximo será El origen de Amelia y su historia! Será cierta las preguntas aquí son ¿Qué fue lo que salió de Jhon? ¿El otro que dijo su contra parte quien es en realidad? ¿Por qué coloque a Ophis tan rápido? Esta y otras preguntas serán contestada para el próximo les parecer XD nos veremos se cuidan bay, bay chicos n.n


End file.
